


Breath

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Steamy makeout, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#8 with Freewood? (Anon)<br/>#8 - Seductive Kiss<br/>--- </p><p>“Let’s get to the room…yeah?”<br/>“Y-yeah…Gav, let’s go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

He shivered at the breath on his neck and the hands in his hair. His own hands were splayed out on the small of the younger’s back, trying to bring him in closer. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave a soft noise when the younger’s lips traveled and pressed kisses up his neck and across his jaw. Then the lips were on his. It was slow, passionate, and god damn breath taking. 

His hands pulled the man closer; wanting to feel every part of the lanky brit against his own build. It was perfect. Everything about it. The kiss, the hands, the gentle passion shared. It made him want to not let go, to keep their hacker in his arms for eternity. Even if they were against the wall in the hallway of the crew’s penthouse at 10pm. 

Then the other broke the kiss and started kissing down again, nipping when he could. “Rye–” the other breathed, “Let’s get to the room…yeah?” He shivered again - god damn that voice and the breath on his neck. He leaned his head back against the wall, allowing the kisses and nips to have more skin to love.

“Y-yeah…Gav, let’s go.” he breathed back, his nails almost digging into his back. He got a bit dizzy when Gavin immediately started to drag him to his room with promise of more seductive kisses and more.


End file.
